<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reading the Leaves by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791058">Reading the Leaves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wizarding World AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Divination, Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Hufflepuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:03:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie is excited for Divination class for anything can be read in the leaves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brody &amp; Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata &amp; Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wizarding World AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reading the Leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Linnea)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, is everyone ready for divination class?” Ruby looked across at her fellow Hufflepuff friends who all seemed to have different reactions to it. </p><p>“I don’t know, I always get so nervous in that class that I can’t even concentrate on seeing if I’m any good at it,” Brody’s face fell at her own words. She had much rather they be on their way to the care of magical creatures class.</p><p>“It’s okay Brody, not every form of magic is for everyone,” Sophie replied with a reassuring smile on her face, her hands were placed behind her head as she walked. </p><p>“The professor is full of crap,” Violet mumbled angrily beside Sophie. “There’s no way in hell she actually knows anything about divination.”</p><p>“Just don’t say that in class,” Brody looked over at Violet with a warning tone within her voice. “Mitch lost points for Gryffindor last time he said something.”</p><p>Sophie chuckled as she leaned her head back.</p><p>“I remember that day she pulled out her bowl of tea leaves, looked deeply into them and then said to Mitch, ‘the tea leaves says you’re a little turd. Five points off for Gryffindor.” Sophie mimicked the Professor’s voice while acting out the scene. </p><p>“Jane is such an awful professor,” Violet shook her head.</p><p>“We can’t say her first name,” Ruby added, to which Violet shrugged off. </p><p>“Well at least we’re with the Ravenclaws so you know what that means,” Sophie looked around excitedly at her friends. “Renata’s visions!” Violet and Ruby glanced over with surprised looks on their faces. They had clearly been thinking about something else. </p><p>“It’s crazy how many turn out to be right,” Brody shifted the books in her arms double checking that she had everything one last time. </p><p>“Most of them are stupid though,” Violet mumbled.</p><p>“That’s the fun of it though,” Sophie paused when she realized they had arrived jogging forward she opened the door for her friends. Soon all of them had found seats around the classroom each of them ending up at different tables. Sophie slid into the seat next to Renata whose excitement for the class was radiating of her as she bounced in her chair. </p><p>“Hey Renata!” Sophie’s cheerful voice made Renata look over.</p><p>“Hey Soph, ready to know your future?” She had a playful smile on her face that Sophie returned in kind. </p><p>“I’m always ready!”</p><p>“Alright class,” the professor’s tired voice made the class quiet down except Louis who quickly whispered something to Brody before trying to appear serious. “Today we’ll be using tea leaves. In front of you are two bowls each of you will read into tea leaves and try and read what’s in store for your classmate.” </p><p>Renata and Sophie high fived each both cheering at the news while the rest of the class seemed less enthusiastic. Each table was quiet for a minute as the pairs tried to read what the leaves were telling them when suddenly a gasp came from the far back table. Brody stood to her feet. </p><p>“Death! The tea leaves say death!” </p><p>“NO!” Louis jumped up to his feet looking fearful at his news “How long do I have?”</p><p>Brody gave a worried glance at him “I only see death…”</p><p>“NO!” Louis ran his hands through his dreadlocks.</p><p>“Both of you quiet down!” Professor Jane warned with a glare. </p><p>“Sorry,” Louis and Brody whispered before returning to their task.</p><p>“I think it would be a good idea if you took a turn, Louis,”</p><p>“Alright,”</p><p>The classroom returned to being silent. Only whispers of students guessing as they stared at the bowl of tea leaves. Reanta’s eyes studied the tea leaves carefully as Sophie leaned back in her chair, waiting with patient anticipation. Renata’s eyes lit up when she had finished her reading. </p><p>“I see it! In the tea leaves!” she dramatically held out her arm. “Sophie will meet someone hot today!”</p><p>“Damn, Renata, you’re good at this!” Sophie leaned forward with a playful expression “But I already met that hot person!” She pointed at Renata who gave a mock gasp.</p><p>“You’re right!” The two laughed as they high fived.</p><p>“You two,” the professor’s voice made the pair quiet down but they still giggled as they continued their readings. It was Sophie’s turn next; she looked at the tea leaves and sensed absolutely nothing from them. If there really was anything to reading tea leaves, Sophie couldn’t do it. All she thought about was how she wanted to have some tea and chill with Doodle, but she had to give it her best shot. </p><p>“I see in the leaves that Renata will kiss someone who looks like me but is a Gryffindor!” </p><p>“The tea leaves have spoken!” Renata exclaimed excitedly.</p><p>“That’s it, you two! If you interrupt class one more time, I’ll have to take points away from your houses!” Renata and Sophie immediately shut up when Brody let out another gasp.</p><p>“Death again?!?!”</p><p>“No!” Louis cried in horror.</p><p>Renata and Sophie shared a look before laughing. If there was one thing that was always true about divination class it was that it was never boring.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>